Identity
by Pearl-Cape
Summary: Some people don't want to be who they are. But sometimes it's necessary to hide in fear, or love. Then again, some people don't know who they are. SD


Yeah, back! 3 in one week, phew! Over Christmas this was a majority of what I did. Inspired from "A Knight's Tale" with Heath Ledger, I thought it would be a good idea. Review it, and write to me if you want. 

**I do not own Sailor Moon, but I do own a volleyball…**

Identity 

"Take her, hide her! Make sure they do not find her. I can not raise her here, and you are my most trusted advisor," the Queen of the Moon ushered a lady holding a sleeping child. "Earth is by far the safest place. In eighteen years, the age of adulthood, I will show the people of the moon their princess," she informed the woman. "For now, precious Serenity will live the life of a peasant Earthling," she looked at the baby. With extreme force, she kissed her daughter for the last time before she left. "Come back to me Serenity,"

"Your majesty, she is safe with me," the advisor nodded her head. She was young with mounds of dark hair. "Does Artemis have the others?"

"Of course, now be gone! He is waiting," she pressed a button. The queen watched as a light burst from the floor, engulfing her daughter and advisor. A single tear strolled down the Queen's cheek. She turned away from the transporter and walked to her throne room.

Seventeen years later, a young hidden princess is working around the Earth's palace. Raised with her four friends, Lita, Amy, Mina, and Raye, she had gotten a job at the palace to help pay for the bills. She was washing the floor with Amy. Lita worked in the kitchens, and Raye washed clothes. Mina dusted off things within the palace. She hummed a tune in her head as she dipped her cloth back in. She was always contemplating ways to get rich fast, and get out of working at the palace. Her long blonde hair dangled in its two ponytails, held back by a bandana. She looked at Amy who had left her spot on the floor and was at the window. "Serena, it's them!" Serena got up and ran to the window. Five men led a long procession of people. They were all on horses, laughing and joking together.

"Back already?"

"Yeah, for the joust match, you know, the games? Supposedly, his highness Prince Endymion is quiet good at jousting," Amy nodded her head. "And the others of his court compete in several events,"

"Just call him Endymion for gosh sakes," Serena said leaving the window.

"But, that's disrespectful!"

"No it's not! Just because he was born from the queen by luck, does not make him god!" Serena huffed. "You know, if I was royalty, I would have everyone just call me Serena, my name," she went back to scrubbing. "Hey…wait a second!" Serena perked up; "I have an idea!"

"Oh no," Amy groaned. "What is it this time?"

"We compete in this tournament thing! Just think how much money we could make!" she twirled around. "No more having to work in the palace!"

"Are you crazy? Besides, only nobles that are men can compete. We can go watch?" Amy suggested. "And besides, the only one that even has a chance at winning is Raye with the bow and arrow,"

"When are the games?"

"A week," Amy replied promptly.

"We have to start practicing, I can't wait to tell the girls!" Serena jumped up and down. A bell rang in the distance that signified the end of the day. Amy and Serena gathered up their things and made their way to the workers house. They met up with Raye, Mina, and Lita as they headed for the doors.

"Yeah, the big shots are back," Lita mumbled. Every time the prince and his entourage came home, a feast was thrown by the queen, which meant Lita was working overtime.

"Hey, it can't be that bad. Now the queen won't go into hysterical fits about her son," Mina threw her hands in the air. "I was dusting off a vase, and she came running out into the corridor saying that he is too young, blah blah blah".

"He's not young at all, he has to be close to twenty-three," Amy pointed out.

"Which means he has to pick a wife soon, to produce an heir before his father decides to hand the thrown to him," Raye took out her ponytail. The others were removing their restraints, letting their hair fall. Lita quickly put her hair back into a ponytail though, preferring it out of her face.

"Hey you guys, speak of the devil," Mina pointed out. The five of them were making their way up a hill toward the palace.

"Run!" Serena yelled. The girls picked up the pace. They were in no condition to be seen by royalty. Serena tripped and began screaming down the hill. Raye laughed, as the others held both shocked and amused expressions.

Endymion looked up from Malachite who was talking about the recent fight. He saw a flash of gold tumbling down a hill, while four other women were chasing after her. All of the generals turned to see them surrounding the girl, comforting her and laughing. "Hey, chicks," Jadeite smiled. "Watch a master my friends," he strolled off. Intrigued, the men turned to watch him walk up to the five girls. Endymion's eyes strolled over all of them, but their bodies hid the one that had fallen. "Miss, are you alright?" he asked her. He held out a hand to help her up, but the other four got stony looks on their faces and jumped in front of his hand.

"She's fine," the dark haired one claimed. Darien finally glimpsed the girl with the hair of gold, and saw her face was a glow with laughter and tears. He watched her as one with blue hair came in front of his view and shielded her from Jadeite.

"Thank you, but she's fine," one with platinum blond hair bowed. They all backed away and ran towards the servant's house. Nephlite and Malachite roared with laughter, as Zoisite shook his head at Jadeite.

"Way to go," Nephlite put a hand on his back.

"Shut up," he mumbled. The others walked towards the doors, as Darien starred at the girl with the gold hair. She was pretty from what he saw. "Endymion, you coming?" Jadeite called. Endymion ran after him.

Not too far off, Serena watched the prince run after his advisors. He had watched her from the time she had gotten off the ground. She was pretty sure they had made eye contact at one point, those piercing dark blue eyes! She shook it off and put her cloth and pail in the workroom. "Guys, I got this great new idea!" she started. Raye rolled her eyes, but Mina and Lita were listening intently. Amy was nonchalant as she began, "You know, the tournament coming up?"

"Yeah, what does it have to do with us?" Raye asked as they walked home.

"We're going to be participants!" Serena smiled.

"What?!" Lita exclaimed.

"Yeah, we have to start practicing right away though, because Amy says it starts in a week," Serena nodded.

"You're nuts, completely off the deep end," Raye looked her in the eye. "You do know that only male nobles can compete?"

"We get Amy to draw up a few fake documents, dress up like men, and we're in!" Serena explained. "I mean, Raye, you would no doubt win the arrow contest!" Serena motioned. "And Mina, with a sword you're better then even the male servants. Amy can throw a broom pretty far, so a long spear is not that much different. Lita just has to swing the mace like she swung that shovel at her last boyfriend, and how hard can it be to joust?"

"Serena, if we're caught, we could be killed!" Raye shook her by the shoulders.

"I say we do it!" Mina thrust her hand in the air. "Girl power!"

"I mean, it is A LOT if gold," Lita pondered. "And she's right, how hard can jousting be?"

"Amy?" Raye turned to her last savior.

"Sorry Raye, I know this my sound insane, but I am going to have to go with Serena. I could read books all day instead of scrubbing a floor," Serena was dancing around as she turned to Raye.

"Raye, if we get caught, you can slap me before we are hanged, promise!" she took Raye's hands in her own. Raye shook her head, but a smirk had weaseled its way onto her features.

"Alright," she breathed. "But we have to start practicing, I can help Serena with her jousting since I already am proficient with a bow and arrow," she gave orders. Usually Serena would yell at Raye for being bossy, but she was elated. She knew this plan was going to work.

Back at the castle, Prince Endymion and his advisors were sitting with the King and Queen for a dinner feast. "Endymion, we are so happy to see you bring victory and peace to the kingdom once more. I have no doubt that when you are sitting where I am, you will bring glory to the kingdom,"

"Without a wife, he won't be anywhere near that throne!" his mother perked up. "You're father and I aren't getting any younger, and neither are you! You're almost twenty-four!" she pointed out.

"Mother, I told you, they're all rubbish these girls that come with their fathers to this castle. Snobby, and pretty dresses, that's about it," he replied.

"But, they are pretty, don't you think?" she asked.

"Not at all, ugly whores," he said through clenched teeth. His mothers gasped as his advisors snickered." You know, I am not feeling quiet well, if you will excuse me," he said getting up.

"Endymion!" his mother yelled. With a swish of his cape, he was gone. Malachite and the others continued eating their food. The queen shot them all looks. "What has come over him?"

"The prince is a man of taste. He will not stop until he has exactly what he wants," Jadeite told her.

"Then what does he like?"

"Well, most off all, defiance," Nephlite chuckled. "Every woman grovels at his feet, like a dog. He wants someone who he can make want him,"

"But he's the crowned prince of Earth, who the hell would defy that?"

"One girl would, the one Endymion will eventually marry," Zoisite responded.

"Where is this girl?" the Queen said frustrated.

"Oh, she's out there, somewhere," Malachite said getting up. "Excuse me your highnesses, myself and the others should probably advise my liege," he bowed. The others followed his example and left the room.

"Defiance, I like it," the King smiled. "That narrows down the field". His wife scoffed and placed her head in her hands.

The girls had been working all week. Raye had been helping Serena learn how to joust. Basically, she had learned nothing but how to dodge the lance. She had never hit the target, and could barely stay steady on their horse, Bellerophon. She had given up the last day to make the costumes that would conceal their feminine figures. Lita and Mina had stolen armor, and repainted the plaiting white, blue, green, orange, and red, with a coat of arms of their supposed "family". Lita had gotten quite good at the mace, and Mina was improving with the sword fighting. Amy was faltering with her long spear, since men's strength was built to outlast women's a man would most likely win it. Serena's jousting was hopeless.

The day had come, and the town was alive as they made their way down to the stadium. Luna, their mother figure, was walking with them. "Luna, I forgot my banner to wave for the prince!" Mina pretended.

"Crap, did we all?" Raye asked stupidly. "Listen, you get a nice close seat to the arena, we'll meet you after the show," she explained.

"Alright," Luna sighed. She walked ahead as the girls ran back to get suited up. Serena put on her leather garments so the metal of the armor would not hurt her fragile skin. All the other girls were taping their breast to give the notion of a flat chest. They all tied up their hair and placed on their helmets.

"We look good for men," Mina nodded. The flap to her helmet was moving with her head. The girls strolled out, and grabbed a few lances they had stolen from the woodworking area. They had painted them silver, Serena's color. Bellerophon was dressed up, and the girls walked to the stadium. Amy had dropped off their forms the other day, dressed as a boy servant of his masters. They were the last ones there, besides the prince and his advisors. They were positioned at the back of the presentment parade.

"Hey," a voluptuous came up to Lita, "If you win, something special back home," she winked.

"Um…no thank you," Lita said in the most manly voice she could muster. "Have to get back to the kids," she nodded. Raye was shifting to try to hide her red face. Serena was crying with tears of joy as she watched the woman stalk off.

"Such a ladies lady!" Mina patted her friend on the shoulder plate.

"He's coming! It's the prince!" a girl to the side squealed. A roar filled the stadium as five large men in dark armor lined up behind the girls. Serena put down her visor as she road atop Bellerophon. She looked around as the people banged on all the parts of the stadium, creating a deafening lull of hands on wood. Trumpets sounded, and the march was on. Mina was waving to all the people, and a couple of the men and women were pointing at them laughing.

"Why are they laughing?" Serena scowled.

"The only one that passes as the regular height for a man is Lita," Amy responded. "And you up on that big horse isn't making it any better,"

"Guys, I am going to be sick," Lita told.

"Why?"

"I am getting so much cleavage thrown at me," she shook her head. Both Raye and Serena roared with laughter. They stopped and faced the king. The prince's banner gleamed next to them. He was atop a black stallion with his helmet over his head. Serena was looking at him, seeing no part of his body that was not covered by armor. She gulped. She was dead.

"Welcome knights and nobles! Common-folk, and lovely ladies!" the king boomed. The crowd roared, but then quieted. "Today is the most cherished show of masculine energy as there may be. The winner of their consecutive events will be given a trophy, and fifteen pounds of gold! Now, without further ado, let the archery began!" The crowd yelled again and the knights walked away form the playing field.

Raye held her bow as she bowed to her challenger. Some knight from out of town, easily dispatched. He shot his arrow, and it landed in the second circle of the bulls-eye. He smiled; looking pleased with his shot, and sniggered at the short knight. Raye was furious as she placed the arrow in her bow. She shot the arrow. It landed centimeters from the bulls-eye. The man gaped, and hung his head in defeat. Raye made it all the way to the top, where she faced one of the prince's entourage. "Well, you do quiet good knight of short stature," he nodded through his mask.

"Well you suck," Raye responded. He pulled back, but Raye could not see his face of disgust through his head armor.

"Knight, are you feeling okay,"

"I'm fine!" she retorted in a familiar tone to Jadeite. Almost, too familiar. Jadeite studied the knight, before he turned to shoot his arrow that landed in the bulls-eye. He cracked his knuckles and moved back. The other knight stood still, and aimed. The arrow pierced the silent air; knocking Jadeite's off the target and replacing it with his own. The crowd stood stunned, but burst into applause. The knight placed down his bow and walked off. Jadeite starred, dumfounded, but intrigued by this knight. He walked in a weird fashion, like that of a woman.

Lita was up next as she swung her mace around, stretching before her first match. Comes out that she was only one of two challengers. Apparently, Nephlite of the prince's royal guard had critically injured a man last time, but she was not scared. She approached the ring, and stood ready. Her challenger was standing, leaning on his mace. "Why don't you just give up?" he shot at the other knight.

"In your dreams," she lunged. He guarded and swung. Lita ducked and swung back, getting him in the shin. He stopped to regroup, and went full force. Lita fell back, and he aimed the mace at her head. She had been defeated. She hung her head and got up.

"Nice try," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Better luck next time," he wished. She nodded and exited.

Mina was battling furiously with the leader of the prince's guard. They were both tied, the next blow won. "Not too bad knight, the first good fight I have fought in a long time, the others before us were no match,"

"Agreed," Mina said in a gruff voice. She swung again. "But, you still have to lose," They both swung at the same place and touched each other at the same time. A tie, Mina was furious, they had to split the winnings. She stood at full height and looked at the general above her through her armor.

"Good job," he held out his hand. "You can keep the prize though, I just come for the entertainment," he smiled, lifting his facemask.

"Thank you," she took his hand. She walked off to see Serena who was watching her, looking ready to pee her pants she was so nervous.

Amy was out the first round; the man had thrown it twenty more feet then she had. She had suspected as much, and ran into one of the prince's entourage. "Takes a big man to lose the first round," he comforted.

"Uh…yeah," Amy said in a deep voice. Zoisite nodded and Amy quickly slipped away. "Serena, you ready?" she asked her.

"Of course not! Can I pull out?"

"No, that's to suspicious!" Raye said. "This was your idea, just try to ram the stick into him, it's not that hard!"

"Raye, shut up!" Mina whacked her over the head with her armored hand. They brought Serena out into the stadium as the long spear finished. The crowd cheered the four small knights and the green knight had gained quiet a following. And now the most featured event, the joust. Serena shook with rage. She watched as she faced her first challenger, a man with a white horse.

"Serena, just try to hit him, and don't fall of the horse!" Raye screamed up at her. Serena steadied her horse as the flag stood between her and her opponent. She was sweating like a man as it went up. She kicked Bellerophon who reared and ran on the side of the fence. The other horse was coming at her full speed, the lance on track for her breast. She held her lance steady, closed her eyes and thrust the lance. It pinged off of something, and a whoosh of air went past her helm. She got to the end of the fence and turned around. The man had lost his balance and was hanging on the fence.

"Serena! Holy shit!" Raye marveled as Lita steadied Bellerophon. "You beat him!"

"I did?"  
"He fell off his horse!" Amy pointed out. "Come on, we have to get off the track," The girls went against the fence to wait for their next challenger.

The prince watched the knights led off the horse draped in silver. The knight had completely dodged the lance, which usually was extremely difficult in all the armor the knights wore. He shook his head as he readied to have his run. A man to the side placed a white banner over his knight's shield, admitting defeat to the prince. The crowned prince sighed, this always happened. It's either they feared to hurt him, or that he would destroy their bodies with his lance. He was up again, until a man faced him. One after another, they forfeited. He stayed up until the last man stood. The knight with the silver covered horse.

"Serena, you made it to the very end, they all forfeited!" Mina jumped up and down. "Just do what you did last time," she shrugged.

"They quit because it's the prince retard," Serena pointed out. "Again, he is only the best, maybe I should forfeit too?"

"No way! We're not afraid of him! You are the knight of the dodge, just stay out of the way of his lance," Raye pointed her finger at Serena's helmet. Serena gulped. She walked to her side, and the girls sat on the edge of the wooden fence that outlined the playing field.

"Those knights are…odd," Malachite pointed out. He pointed to the one in the orange who had his legs crossed. "You don't think they're…?"

"No," Jadeite smiled. "I don't think they have a drop of testosterone in their body," he laughed. "They walk odd, are very flexible, and cross their legs?"

"Women?" Nephlite muttered. "But the green one, she had quite a swing!"

"Yeah, and the one girl kicked your ass at archery," Zoisite laughed at Jadeite. He brushed his gloved hand through his hair.

Serena faced the prince, and picked up her lance. It was heavy, and Amy tied it around her hand. She placed it in the holster, and watched the man with the flag walk into the way of her horse. He waved the flag and she ran into the lane. The prince looked vicious as he held his black lance at her head. She punched the lance at him, and it totally missed. His lance got her in the shoulder and she screamed in pain. She barely stayed on the horse as it slowed. Mina and Lita ran to her. "Serena, Serena!" they screamed over the roar of the crowd. Serena clutched her shoulder.

"Guys, it's like a bullet!" she gasped.

"He only got a point though!" Lita explained. "You have to get back up," she encouraged.

"Alright, but I am not guaranteeing anything," she steered Bellerophon back. She crossed on different sides of the fence with the prince.

"You're not going to pull that little dodge trick with me," he warned her. Through the slits she could see his dark blue eyes. She continued without saying anything to him. Raye put another lance in her hand, and she watched as the head general told something to the prince. He recoiled and said something back, which the silver haired general nodded to. Serena got a bad feeling and put the lance in the holster.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling," she muttered to them.

"Tell us after you win," Raye patted Bellerophon. The man waved the flag and Bellerophon was off. Serena didn't want to get hurt again, she was pretty sure she had a broken arm. She tumbled off the horse, making it look like the prince hit her. She hit the hard ground, and the wind went out of her. All the girls surrounded her, telling her how many fingers they were holding up.

"Get off me! I did it on purpose!" she waved her hands at all of them. "Let's go, Mina and Raye have prizes to receive," she was helped by Lita to get up. They walked over to stand along the fence as Raye and Mina stepped forward to receive the prize money.

"Brilliant show, enchanting as always!" the King smiled. "And all these young fit men!" he clapped. "To the winner of the archery, fifteen pounds and the trophy," he handed them to Raye. Jadeite came in front of the prize and Raye. "Jadeite, I am sorry but you lost," the King said bewildered.

"No," he turned to the knight. He grabbed Raye's helmet and tugged it off. Her hair fell out and dangled all over her armor. "Hey, if it isn't the fiery girl from the other day?" he asked. The crowd gasped, but Raye took the chance to run. Mina followed, but the silver haired general grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere," he threatened. She fainted to the ground. He picked her up and put her on his horse.

"Seize them all!" the King yelled. Pandemonium broke out; the generals were going after the girls.

Serena was shedding her armor as she was running. The other girls were also. "Split up!" she yelled. Mina had been taken, but Serena knew if they escaped they could come back and rescue her. She was swinging around the buildings. A horse was near her; she looked back to see the prince in his dark armor. Her arm throbbed. She looked for an escape, and found the aqueduct entrance coming up. She ran in, and the prince stopped. He turned the horse and went to find another one of the perpetrators. The girl looked familiar even dressed in leather armor.

The other generals had rounded up Lita, Raye, and Amy. Raye was screaming, wriggling atop Jadeite's horse. "Put me down, don't touch me!" she warned him. "If you violate me-,"

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked. She shut her mouth; there was nothing she could do about it.

"Women!" the King scoffed. "Not only did you violate the gender law, you violated the noble presets!" he looked at each of them. "Where's the fifth one?"

"She got away father," the prince told him. "Into the aqueducts,"

"Fine, let her live without her friends," the King told him. "Put them all in the dungeons, we will decide their fate tomorrow," he instructed them. The people disbanded, but Mina glimpsed Luna in the crowd, her face showed no emotion.

"Luna, help us out here!" Mina yelled from atop the chief general's horse.

"You got yourself into this mess, get yourselves out," she scolded.

"We're going to be killed!" Mina screamed.

"I don't think so," she shook her head. "You're smart," she walked away.

"Luna!"

Serena was soaking wet; she had been sitting in the aqueducts for quite sometime. She was afraid to leave her place of hiding, or people would find her. A few people had passed her awhile back searching for her.

"Yeah, the King wants her alive, the others are being put in the dungeons," an elderly man said. "We catch, we will probably get her weight in gold!"

"They were beautiful with all the armor off," a younger man stated. "I wonder what the last one was like, didn't catch her face,"

"Well, if we find her, I am sure we can quickly have our way with her," the old man laughed. The younger man sniggered also and they went back out of the aqueducts.

Serena had decided to take the aqueducts to the palace, and bust the girls out. They needed her help, and it was her idea that put them all in there. She shuddered at the thought of Raye seeing her after this whole fiasco. She stood up and headed toward the castle.

"The girls from the other day," Zoisite pointed out. "The ones that guarded the little angel with the mane of gold,"

"You will never find Serena!" Raye shot at the head general. "She's not that stupid to come back and get us like this!"

"Oh, we think not," Malachite lowered his face to hers. Her hands and feet were tied. He smiled and turned to the blue haired one. "What do you think?" Amy was just silent; she knew what she thought. Serena would come in the night. "We're going to have to silence you all," he said placing a bandana over Mina's mouth. The generals did it to the rest of the girls, and chained them to the wall. "Who wants to take the first shift? You heard the prince, he wants this girl found," Malachite looked to each of them. Nephlite stepped forward and sat in a corner, out of sight. The others went upstairs to dinner.

Endymion lay on his bed and starred at the ceiling. The girl with the hair of gold had gotten away. His generals were downstairs chaining the girls. He laughed; they were having way too much fun reprimanding the criminals. Pretty little criminals, but criminals none the less. Endymion was devising a way to not have them killed. The generals had expressed their desire for each of the women, from the blue haired one to the amazon. He turned over, but he was left out since there were only four caught. A sudden patter of water startled him, and he crept out onto the balcony. The girl from the other day had just come out of the pond, through the aqueducts; she was headed for the dungeons! He ran down flights of stairs, startling servants in his sudden haste. He only had his pants on as he jogged through the halls. He found Nephlite watching the girls. "She's coming," he whispered to him. "I will handle this, go get the others," he ordered him. He got up and ran back upstairs. The girls could not see the commotion, but they were pretty sure Nephlite had left.

Serena plodded in her wet clothing along the sidewalk, and climbed up into a window. She checked for people and jumped down into the palace. She walked down sets of stairs into a dark area. In a cell set her friends.

Endymion watched as she moved like a cat to the cell door. "Guys, let's go, where are the keys?" The girls started screaming through the pieces of cloths held to their mouth. He stepped into the moonlight behind her. All of the girls in the cell looked at him with wide eyes. They began to move and try to warn her. "Guys, left or right? I can't make out a word your saying!" she said frustrated. Endymion clamped his hand over her mouth, and she went stiff.

"Well, well, well, what have we here? The little bunny that escaped?" he said in a deep voice. Serena began to flail furiously. He clamped his hand over her body, and she screamed.

"Don't touch me you creep!" she cried out.

"I am the prince, I can do whatever I want," he whispered.

"The prince? I thought you would have more class," she mumbled.

"Class, what could be more classy then you? Serena, that's your name right?"

"Who told you?"

"The dark haired one," he told her.

"Raye, you rat!" she struggled at Endymion's hold. "Let go of me, even if you are the prince, you're holding us hostage!"  
"You broke the law," he whispered into her ear. She shuddered; she could feel his bare chest against her. "Breaking the law, bad little bunny," he shook his head. "Now that we have the whole group, what to do with you?"

"You rapist!" Serena screamed. "Kills us, better then being in your company,"

"That gives me an idea," he smiled. He swung her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. He ran into his advisors on the stairs. "Get the others and bring them to the throne room," he instructed. They nodded.

The five girls sat, restrained by the five men who all their hatred was bent towards. Lita had almost made it out, but Nephlite had somehow subdued her and gotten her into the throne room. "You five are quite the little tricksters," the King shook his head. "Why would you openly risk your lives for a tournament?"

"The money, your highness," Lita answered. Serena had tears streaming down her cheeks. She sniffed and smelled the prince's aroma. It was…manly, for loss of a better word. She looked down the row of girls. Mina was SMILING! Mina turned to her, and motioned to the man who was holding her. Malachite watched the King and how he was responding to what the amazon said. She raised her eyebrows up and down. Serena rolled her eyes and relaxed. Mina was never one to deny if a man was gorgeous, and there were five good examples holding each of their hands together.

"Who's the leader?" the King looked at each of them. They all turned their heads towards Serena at the end.

"What?" Serena looked back at them.

"It was your idea, that reminds, I have to slap you! We got caught!" Raye reminded her.

"Alright, I was the one who decided to enter your highness," she bowed her head. The tears stung her eyes again.

"Were you the one who did the joust with Endymion?" the King asked. She nodded. "Good job, but nonetheless, you violated laws set for your protection," he reprimanded. She watched as a single tear fell to the floor. "But what to do with you girls? I can't put you to death that would be a shame. I can't put you in the stocks, some men would seek to…oh never mind, but what else?"

"Father, I have an idea," Endymion spoke up. He had put a white undershirt on, and handed Serena's hands off to Zoisite next to him, who was holding Amy. "These girls said they would rather die then be in our company,"

"Not me!" Mina piped in. "I'd rather…be alive," she nodded. The King smiled at her, and then turned back to his son.

"I decree that they be our servants," Endymion looked Serena in the face. " They are tough enough to do the job, they fought each one of us," he turned to his father.

"Alright, show them to their chambers to sleep, the hour is late," he instructed them. "And if they escape, they will be put in the stocks," he warned. Raye hung her head, and screamed. They were led off, Serena was crying heavily now. She had gotten them in big trouble, trouble that wasn't just going to walk away.

Serena awoke the next morning in a big bed with white sheets. It was morning, and a woman was pulling the blinds open and she left the room. She thought of where she was. The castle, in her new room! She looked around. There were doors that led to a balcony, and her bed was a canopy. She opened her door to a set of stairs. She walked downstairs into a living room with breakfast set out. She ran to the tray, and munched on sweets. She reached for the tea, but shouted in pain. She removed her leather armor, stripping to her under garments, and saw a big bruise had formed. Scuffling was heard, and Amy and Ray came out of a staircase.

"Serena!" Amy marveled, and ran up to her. "You need to see a medical assistant, you can't do anything like this," Amy gently looked at her arm. Raye came up and slapped her in the face.

"Great job!" she said through clenched teeth. Serena looked away, tears were going to flow out again. She thought she had exhausted them all last night, but clearly not. "What are we going to do?"

"Do our job," Mina's voice came from the stairs. "We're being treated real nice, much better then the stocks," she pointed out.

"What if they command us to do something, naughty!" Raye breathed.

"We'll be fine, what would they want with us simple peasant girls anyway?" Lita pointed out. "Food, it's good too!" she said taking a bite of a muffin. Serena was still in her undergarments, when there was a knock at the door. Lita got up to answer it. Serena threw a blanket over herself and watched as Zoisite walked in.

"Hurry up, girl talk is over," he motioned. "We all have work to do," he motioned. "Your clothes are in the closet by the bathroom. Be out on the grounds in five minutes," he shut the door. The girls ran around to get ready. Serena stayed where she was. There was no way she was doing anything with her arm today. The others stripped into simple dresses and rushed out the door, not even noticing her. She shrugged and went in to the bathroom to see a beautiful large bathtub. She ran the warm water, and found lavender leaves to put in. She took in the scent and added rose too. She slipped in and lay back.

The girls were trumping down the hall, and burst out onto the grounds. Four of them starred at five uniformed men. "Where is the fifth one?" Zoisite asked. The prince's eyes searched for her behind them.

"Where is Serena?" Raye looked. "I thought she was by Lita!"

"I thought she was running behind us!" Lita exclaimed. The prince's eyes were filled with fire as he swept past them. "I take it he wants his servant," Lita watched him leave. She leaned into Mina and whispered that she was happy Serena had gotten Endymion, his stature was a bit scary.

"Blondie, let's go, we have work to do," Malachite pointed at Mina. He walked away, cape blowing in the wind. Mina ran after him.

"Slow down!" she yelled, brandishing a fist in the air. "I have shorter legs then you do!"

"You," Zoisite pointed at Amy. "Let's go, I hope you can read and write," he warned her.

"Amy's the brain," Raye perked up.

"Then what are you?" Jadeite asked. "We have business, Raye?" he asked her name.

"I have to go with you?!" she pointed at him. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her off, sick of explaining himself. Nephlite walked off, and Lita just assumed she was his assistant. She followed him as he headed for the kitchens.

Endymion punched the door open. He had hand picked the smallest girl, the one with the fragile little body who had tried to save her friends last night. He looked around the living room; she was nowhere to be seen. Humming came from behind a door and he banged it open. "What are you doing?" he asked. She screamed. He looked around him, and he was in the bathroom.

"Get out!" she yelled.

"No! You were suppose to have been on the grounds," he yelled back at her. "You are refusing to realize your punishment, why are you being so difficult?" he brushed his hands through his hair. She was quiet as she sat in the bathtub. "Get dressed, we have things to do," he quieted down. He threw a towel her, and she wrapped herself into the pink towel and stood up. It was wet and clung to her body.

"I can't help you," she walked up to him. She showed him her shoulder. He ran his hands along it.

"What did you do, try to escape?" he accused her.

"No! When we were jousting, you hit me," she looked away. He starred at the bruise again.

"Get dressed, we'll go get you checked out," he left the bathroom. Serena sighed with relief. She pulled on undergarments, an under dress, and a skirt with a top. She put her hair into two ponytails and exited to find Endymion leaning against the wall. "Ready?" She nodded and they went out of the room to another part of the castle. "I am sorry for hurting you," he turned to her. "I found out you were a women after I hit you,"

"But you were going to strike me again!" she pointed out.

"I wasn't, actually," he turned his head to her and walked on. "I was going to grab your horses reins and expose you as a woman," he exposed. "But you bailed out before I had the chance," Serena nodded. Her arm throbbed. He went into a room with cloths, concoctions, and a large basin.

"Where's the doctor?" she asked.

"You're looking at him," he told her. "Take off your shirt,"

"No,"

"Do you want to be in pain, or am I imagining things?" he asked her. She took it off and exposed her under dress. He looked over her arm. "Alright, this might sting, but it should make the bruising go away faster," he told her. He pushed on her shoulder, and something snapped. She screamed and tears of hurt rushed down her face. He quickly put a cloth on it, and the pain subsided. She was taking quick breaths as she looked at him. "See?"

"It still hurts,"

"You broke it, of course it is going to hurt!" he removed the cloth. He made a sling and Serena put her shirt back on. "Let's go," he told her.

"But, I can't use my upper body," she pointed out, annoyed. He lowered his face to hers and smiled.

"Who said what we were doing had anything to do with your upper body?" he asked. She gasped and watched him leave the room. She followed.

Endymion was riding his black stallion, while Serena sat in front of him. "Where are we going?"

"To find the tailor," he told her. She sat back on his chest, not able to keep her balance with her arm in a sling.

"What happened to the other girls?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "I can tell you though that Jadeite really likes that black haired friend of yours," he winked at her. Serena began to giggle.

"She'd kick his ass if he looked at anything other then her face. Raye hates men that just look at any of us, that's why she protected me when he asked to help me up," she explained.

"Why are they so protective over you?" he asked, interested. People watched as the prince road through town atop his horse with a very pretty young girl.

"I am the smallest, the most vulnerable. They've always been like that," she mumbled. "I guess, I am like you in that sense. They protect me like your guard," Endymion nodded and continued on his route. He stopped at a small building and got off.

"Stay here, watch the horse," he commanded her. She leaned against the horse's mane. The horse stood still and seemed to watch Endymion disappear into the shop.

"Serena!" a voice whispered. She looked down to see Artemis, Luna's husband.

"Artemis!" she smiled.

"Luna told me all about it, good job, and now you are assigned to his majesty's company?" he smiled. She nodded. "Do your best, be good, and not so stubborn, I must go," he began to weave his way through the crowd.

"Artemis, you have to get us out of here!" she yelled after him. She thought she heard "you'll be fine", but his white hair was no where to be seen. She sighed and looked at the door where Endymion came back out. He got up onto the horse and fled off down the street back towards the castle. Serena grasped onto his one arm with her good arm. They were going fast, really fast. "Slow down," she whispered.

"No, I like going fast," he said in a husky voice. She clutched his arm harder, and closed her eyes. They were climbing towards the stables as she opened one eye. They abruptly stopped, and Endymion swung down, offering a hand to her. "That wasn't that bad," he looked at her. She slipped down and he helped her slow down before she hit the ground. He put his horse into the stable and then left the stable, heading towards the gardens. Serena followed. She was jogging to keep up with him, but they passed Mina, who was talking animatedly with Malachite. Malachite didn't look to enthusiastic, but he wasn't complaining. Mina slowed down a little and gave a thumb up sign to Serena, who giggled. Endymion turned to her, and then saw Mina and Malachite. "Ah, the chatty one,"

"Mina's very nice, and she always talks about important stuff!" Serena told him.

"Well, I am sure Malachite agrees," he smiled. Serena stuck out her tongue. "Do that one more time and I will yank it out of your mouth," he threatened.

"Urhh…bite me!" she yelled at him. He turned around with a smile.

"In time beautiful," he told her. She marveled at him and started to pout. He walked up to the King and Queen who were sitting around tons of roses. Serena breathed in deep the smell of the flowers. "Father, the tailor will come tomorrow to fix your suit, and mother he will make you a new dress," he bowed to each of them.

"That's good," the King began. "And which one is this?" the King starred at Serena. "Ah, the leader. I hope that Endymion is not working you to hard in your present state,"

"Actually, he helped to heal my arm your majesty," she curtsied to him.

"That's good, anything else?"

"He likes to ride his horse too fast," she began. "And he sometimes makes inappropriate comments!" Serena rattled off. "And his generals are like boards! All stiff and almost inhumane," she told him. The King was laughing as the Queen smiled. Endymion grabbed her and moved her behind him.

"She's had a rough day," he smiled weakly. "The ball is still scheduled for tomorrow?"

"Yes, June 25," she nodded. "Speaking of, your twenty-fourth birthday is coming up," his mother pointed out.

"My birthday is too!" Serena peaked out.

"Be quiet," Endymion hissed at her.

"How old will you be?" the Queen asked.

"Going to be eighteen!" Serena answered.

"And have you any thought of getting married?" the queen asked.

"Here and there," Serena blushed, and shut her mouth.

"You see Endymion! She's six years younger then you, but she has THOUGHT about it, CONSIDERED it". The Queen was frustrated with her son and his love life.

"Mother, she's a girl! A normal girl! If she wasn't assigned to my service some man probably twice her age would have probably married her in the next six months," Endymion elaborated. Serena gasped and looked at him with remorse.

"Never!" she spoke out. She turned around and stalked away. Endymion threw his hands in the air and went after her. "You, YOU!" she fumed. "Don't even TALK to me,"

"How do you think I feel? My mother is obsessed with me being married,"

"Then just get married,"

"But I don't LOVE anyone, how am I suppose to enjoy married life with an ugly snobbish broad who marries me for my title," he stepped in front of her. "You don't understand what it is like being on the verge of a coronation to be king of Earth," he looked in her light blue eyes. "My father is constantly pressuring me to be strong, my mother to get married, but I just want to drop all my duties and sit in bed one day, I can't," he finished.

"Why is she like that?" Serena asked.

"Because, she married my father when he was eighteen, and she wants me to have grandchildren," he ran a hand through his ebony hair. "She had even tried to set me up for the past six years with the ugliest nobles in the world," he shook his head. Serena giggled and flopped down on the grass.

"Sit down and get over it," she starred up at the sky. "Don't worry about it, they only want the best for you! They are your parents,"

"Are your parents like that?"

"I don't have parents," she responded. Darien sat down beside her one the hill. "I guess I wouldn't understand, but I know that your mother just wants to see you taken care of," she turned to him. "That's why she wants you to get married,"

"She's very pretty," the King said to the Queen. He watched his son and his "servant" talk to each other in the field. "And defiant I might add,"

"She is, but she's just a peasant girl!"

"Weren't you just a peasant girl when I met you?"

"Yes, but-,"

"No buts," the King told her. "Besides, it is what Endymion wants, true? And if he does get married to her, he is married, what you want,"

"I don't think she likes him though," the Queen watched as Endymion got up and help Serena get up. "She is independent,"

"No she's not. She's young, fragile, innocent," the King watched as Endymion walked towards the castle and Serena ran after him. "Caring, just what Endymion needs. He can't have independent. He wants someone who loves him, and depends on him," the King nodded. The two were out of sight, when another couple, Jadeite and Raye came into sight, Raye trudging along reluctantly. "Jadeite, there's a man who needs an independent woman,"

Serena was the first back to their room. Endymion had released her and gone to wash. She got out of her work clothes and put on something lighter. It was a white silk nightgown. She climbed up the stairs to her room to wait for the other girls. She had glimpsed them all through the day, and sent secret little messages to each of them with hand gestures. She yawned and went out onto the balcony. The sun was going down and the moon could be seen coming up.

She always felt restless inside of her when she saw the moon come up. It was comforting. It was always there, and served as a secret guardian for her. She unwrapped her sling from her arm, and found the swelling had gone down tremendously. She heard noise downstairs and saw Lita entering the room. "Lita!" she squealed and hugged her. "How did it go?"

"Not half bad," Lita shrugged. "We picked out the menu for the ball today, then we had to take out these horses to exercise them. It was actually kind of nice. You're back early, how was your day?"

"Fine," Serena answered. She sat on the couch.

"Ooh, that looks pretty comfy, anymore?" she said pointing to the nightgown. "Better then these stupid rags!" she claimed, going into the closet.

"Yeah, I think I saw a green one actually," Serena shouted. Lita came out with a similar nightgown. "Isn't it comfortable after a hard days work?" Serena asked. "This room is not that bad either," she motioned. "And did you see some of those dresses!"  
"Let's have a fashion show!" Lita jumped up and down. They ran into the closet and saw lavish dresses all over the place. "I want that pink and black gown!"

"Hand me the light blue one!"

"Wait a second, the clothes are labeled, somebody must have done this during the day!" Lita pointed out. Sure enough, all of their names were painted on a shelf and under it a pile of dresses. "Geesh, why all the clothes?"

"There must be times when we need to dress nice, like when we go to exotic places," Serena smiled.

"Did you just say 'erotic places'?" Raye poked her head in.

"No, EXOTIC!" Serena corrected.

"Let me in, I want one of those silk things you guys have," she pushed past them.

"See if you have one, I guess we have our own wardrobe now," Serena pointed Raye's nametag out. There was both a purple and red one for Raye. Lita and Serena searched some more and found that Serena had a magenta one, and Lita had a sugar pink one.

"Any of you guys see Mina?" Amy asked, entering the large closet.

"Earlier in the day," Serena replied.

"Because, it's almost seven, and Zoisite said that the generals have to go to dinner at that time, with the King, Queen, and prince," Amy pondered. "What could she be doing?" Serena and Raye turned to each other and smiled.

"I know EXACTLY what she is doing," Raye sighed. "Okay, I will admit it, the guys we are stuck with aren't half bad looking,"

"Second that!" Lita shouted, pulling the pink and black dress over her head. "I am telling you, that Nephlite guy flirts with me every single second,"

"I know, Jadeite's the same way,"

"Zoisite's and my relationship is strictly professional," Amy said.

"Professional my ass, how about you Serena?" Raye probed.

"Well…not really," Serena looked at her hands. Had all those guys really flirted with them? Endymion had barely even talked to her about anything other then his or her duties. "He's a prince, he could have anyone he wanted, I am…" she trailed off.

"Oh, Serena," Lita walked over to her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Serena shook her head and walked out of the closet. The girls waited a minute then followed her up into her room.

"Do you like him?" Amy sat on the big white bed beside her. She had put on a nightgown too. Lita and Raye flounced on the bed too and looked at Serena's head on the pillow.

"He's very good looking, but sometimes, he treats me like such a kid!" she sighed. "Am I really immature?"

"No, but your not at his level," Amy answered. "He's going to be twenty-four. He had seen war, probably had sex, and is getting ready to have a kingdom. You on the other hand, have just gotten a real job, still keep your innocence, and have never left this town,"

"Serena, I think that he is just, a big…" Raye trailed off.

"Piece of gorgeous manhood!" Mina walked in with a nightgown on. "I am a goddess!" she said to all of them.

"What happened to you?" Lita asked. Serena sat up, and grabbed a pillow holding it to her chest.

"I just had THE MOST incredible experience," she sighed. "You guys, I am never looking back on that tournament, because it put me with the most sexiest guy I have ever laid eyes on," she smiled.

"You didn't!" Raye marveled.

"Not yet, but that experience will definitely replace this experience," she laughed.

"So, then what did happen?"

"We only like, kissed each other for a half an hour, in which he must have groped my chest like three thousand times," she waved her hands around.

"MINA!" they all shouted at her.

"I am NEVER looking back!" she turned to Serena. "Thank you Serena, thank you!" she kissed and hugged her. Serena laughed as Mina sat down and looked around. "He was late for dinner though so we unfortunately ended it,"

"I saw him today, and he didn't look to happy with you," Serena stated.

"That's before I offered to give him a massage," she brought up. They looked at her in disbelief. "I just wanted to touch him!"

"Well, good for you," Lita tugged her hair. "I wonder if dinner came or if we have to go out to eat, I am starved!" Lita got up.

"Oh, oh, me too!" Serena bounced out. The girls fled downstairs and found food on the table. Serena grabbed a plate and took two of everything. She sat down and smiled. So what if Endymion didn't like her, she still had her four best friends. A knock at the door and Jadeite came in with his usual grin.

"I see you got the food, good," he looked in. They were all dressed in the same nightgown in different colors.

"Come on in Jed!" Mina invited. The other girls egged him to come in too. You didn't have to tell Jadeite twice. He walked in and sat down.

"Happy all of a sudden? Have you guys got alcohol?" he asked, looking around.

"No, it's just that you guys have been really chivalrous through this whole ordeal," Lita said, taking a bight of chicken. "Plus you're a nice guy,"

"Why thank you Lita," he nodded his head.

"We also want information!" Amy cornered him. The girls looked at him. They were the interrogators. "Did you guys talk about us at all? Like, if we are mean, nice, or sexy…" she trailed off.

"Well, yes. The generals and the prince have discussed your presence," he stated. "And apparently Malachite is hiding some smug little secret about Mina," he nodded his head at her. "Nephlite just said that you're all good looking, myself, I had to work with the maiden of fire," he laughed. The girls laughed with him as Raye stuck her nose in the air. "But the prince…he was unusually quiet," he pondered.

"Why do you think he was?"

"I can't tell you that," he told Serena.

"We'll tell you Malachite's secret," they bribed.

"Alright, you first,"

"If you don't tell us the truth we will have Raye give you hell," Mina threatened.

"Alright,"

"Malachite and Mina are quite…fast," Lita smiled. "You could say that they're much better friends since the day ended,"

"Malachite? Jesus, that guy was suppose to be an alien to women," Jadeite exposed. Mina snorted and took a sip of the juice. "Well, Endymion is pressured a lot lately to do certain things. He has that ball coming; he really does have to think about marrying someone. Serena, did you say or do anything today that made him so reserved?"

"I don't think so, we talked to the King and Queen, and she made it evident that he needs to find someone to marry, like now," she answered. "I said a few things to them that I don't think he was to happy about. Stuff about him and the generals, but now they are clearly proven wrong,"

"Well, whatever happened," Jadeite said getting up, "He's got his thinking cap on," he laughed, exiting the room.

"Raye, Jed's a great guy, so nice and that smile!" Mina looked at her raven-haired friend. "At least give him a try,"

"The only thing that I will give Jadeite a try at is a fight!" Raye said standing up. "Bring it on!" she announced. She slipped off the couch and fell on the floor. Serena bent down and was on the floor with her.

"Raye, you're falling for him even when he's not here,"

The guys were all waiting for Jadeite. Endymion was starring out the window at the moon that lit the rose garden a few yards away from the castle. "Endymion, are you okay?"

"Fine Malachite, fine,"

"Malachite, you sly devil you," Jadeite entered the room. "You already got with the blonde chick?"  
"What?" Zoisite exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, just heard from the girls,"

"The girls?" Nephlite asked. "You're speaking in riddle,"

"I went to check on them, and they invited me to spend a little time with them," he leaned back. "It went quite well,"

"What did you learn?" Nephlite asked.

"That I am the sexiest man alive," he laughed. Endymion rolled his eyes and looked at Jadeite. "Also, apparently we're not such monsters. They like us to a certain extent,"

"I told you, Amy and I are strictly professional. We researched all day, and just discussed matters of state," Zoisite shrugged.

"Did Serena say anything about me?" Endymion asked. They all turned to the prince, who had finally spoken.

"Well…she was kind of quiet too," Jadeite said. "I can go find out more stuff if you want?" Jadeite went to get up.

"No, it's okay," Endymion said, getting up himself. "I am going to bed, see you all in the morning," He exited the parlor and headed for his room. The generals watched him, and Malachite let a sigh out after her left.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Little Endy's in love," Jadeite joked. "With a girl who is young, innocent, and fragile. He doesn't want to hurt her. She's not of noble blood though, he could marry a villager, but all those women that came to seduce him, he cold-shouldered them all! Now, he has what he wants, now only to make her love him," Jadeite recited it like it was poetry. "And MALACHITE!" he turned to his friend.

"What? It's not like she was fighting it," he shrugged. "I just happen to end up with her,"

"No, you picked her out you know it, we all picked them out," Nephlite punched him. "I think I have to go rest, long day tomorrow with the masquerade," he stretched. The others followed him, as Jadeite picked on Malachite some more.

Endymion had tossed and turned for half of the night until he fell into an uneasy sleep. He had been thinking about getting married. He understood the fact that producing an heir was his first duty as King. He got up and dressed into his work clothes. Today he would go out to the barracks and train the soldiers. He put on his cape and strapped on his sword. He unsheathed it and swung it through the air.

Women didn't understand war the way he did. He didn't have a bloodthirsty attitude at all, but the thrill of war was one of his favorite feelings. He had been trained and learned along with Malachite and the others, but he was by far the best looking and strongest. True, Nephlite was taller, and Malachite broader in the shoulder area, but he was tall and lean, a fine-tuned human being preparing for his jobs as king.

He walked out to find Serena. Serena intrigued him, in a way he had never been before. She was defiant one minute, and trying to help him the next. He shook his head and knocked on the door. The blue haired girl opened the door. "Hello your highness," she bowed. "Serena is still sleeping,"

"You might want to wake her then," he commanded.

"Please, come in," she invited him. He stood by the door, and watched as all the other girls were scurrying about. "Serena!" Amy called.

"What!?" a shrill voice echoed down the stairs.

"You should be getting up to do your duties," Amy suggested.

"If the prince wants me, he'll come and get me," she yelled.

"Uh…he's here," she yelled back up. There was a thump and a white flash that ran down the stairs. Serena starred at Endymion who was starring back.

"Sorry to wake you from your slumber," he bowed. "But my tasks require your presence," he smiled up at her.

"And what would they be?" she asked.

"Just make sure you are clothed with something that you can easily move around in," he warned her. She starred back, in her nightgown. "Of course you can wear that if you want, but then I won't be able to concentrate on my duties," She huffed as her eyes grew big and she went into another room.

Serena came back out in pants and a white shirt. She had on boots. Her hair was in the typical pigtails as she walked towards him. "That will do," he nodded. She huffed again and walked out of the room. "I see your arm is fine," he pointed out.

"Yeah," she answered. "It throbs a little, but I can live with it,"

"Tough woman," he laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Serena," He was walking next to her as she fumed. "Listen, please be courteous,"

"I don't take orders from you!" she shot back. He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Yes you do," he whispered in her ear. "This is your punishment," Serena breathed in his scent. It was of roses and spice. "You better be ready for today little bunny," he pushed her in the wall harder. She tried to breathe as he stifled her chest. "Those little comments you made to my parents? I didn't appreciate them, those lies. Your friend Mina seems to like Malachite just fine," he moved his face right on the side of hers. "And I will have you treat me the same way before I release you," he finished and started walking again. Serena inhaled and briskly walked up to him fixing her ruffled shirt.

"You…" she mumbled. He looked back and she shut her mouth. He was quite scary when he wanted to be. She was silent as he led her into the stables. "Not the horse," she shook her head.

"Yes, the horse, and since your all better," he helped her on. "I am going as fast as I damn well want to," he said. He turned the horse around and they sped out of the barn. Serena closed her eyes, and tears tugged. She thought that he had a different appreciation for her, but apparently not. She turned to the side and saw his black chest armor. He was very muscular, in a good way.

Endymion galloped across the grounds, crossing the bridge and into the forest. "Where are we going?" her small voice piped up.

"To meet the soldiers," he answered. She cowered into his chest. Soldiers had bad habits of coming into bars and practically raping girls. She would be the only woman there; all of them staring at her like a sheep to ravenous wolves. "Don't worry, they won't land a hand within fifty feet of you," his deep voice reassured. She held herself in a hug. She saw that a clearing was coming, and at least three hundred men were watching the entrance. He halted the horse and got off. He helped Serena off and walked over to them. They grew quiet. "Well, what have you all been doing in my absence?" he yelled. The soldiers stood tall and alert.

Serena marveled at Endymion's control of the men. His eyes were piercing, like when she had faced him during the joust. "To see if you have been on task, I propose a challenge," he raised his arms. "Any man that defeats me will get that woman right over there," he pointed to Serena. Her mouth fell wide open. "Well, who will challenge me?" he yelled. A big burly man stepped forward. He charged Endymion, and Endymion tripped him. He fell flat on his face. "You see, this was a man driven by lust, not passion," Endymion pointed to the fallen soldier.

"Sir, how old is she?" another soldier asked. "And how do you know her?"

"I have a question for you soldier," Endymion yelled back. "Is she beautiful?"

"Yes, very," he answered.

"Her name is Serena. She's seventeen, and she is my servant. She broke the law for the games. Do you remember the only soldier who challenged me?" he asked. Some nodded. "Well, there's the knight!" he shouted. "That's right, a woman. That's pathetic! Pathetic that the only one who dared face me was a girl with not that much jousting experience. She was afraid of being hit, or of some other fear, but she did it anyway! That is war, you might get hurt, heck you might die! But you better be sure that you fought your best and you lost because the other soldier was better trained then you, not because you were afraid," he finished. "Who's next?" Another soldier crept forward, but Endymion beat him just as fast as the last. "She's waiting," he shouted. The soldiers wouldn't come.

"Let her speak!" a soldier shouted. "Let us here Endymion's angel!"

"Oh, she is no angel of mine," Endymion laughed. "But Serena, grab a sword," he threw one at her. She caught it. "Fight me little bunny," he taunted. She put out her sword and readied to fight. "But you will be my angel little bunny," he said loud enough for only they to hear. She hacked away at him. He dodged or blocked each blow, and got a few shots in. The soldiers watched as the girl battled with their commanding officer. She was doing well, but they knew Endymion was holding back.

Serena was sweating, why did he do this to her? "Endymion, I don't want to fight you," she shouted to him. She circled him as he held his sword.

"Well, if you want to be free, beat me," he grinned. She lunged and he blocked. Then it was all over. He pushed her to the ground, and held the sword to her neck. He helped her up and took the sword. "I would never lose if it meant you leaving my company," he whispered. "Men, let's go, you better start jogging, and hopefully when I am eighty your grandchildren can beat me!" he rallied them. They began to run around the compound.

"Endymion," she walked up to him. "Your, ruthless, and…you used me as bait!"

"Did I not tell you that I would never lose if it meant losing you?" he turned to her. "Like I said, no where near you," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "How is it feeling?" he said moving her collar to see.

"It hurts," she told him. "I didn't want to fight you, when I hit the ground it began throbbing,"

"I am sorry," he searched her face. "But, I needed you to get a point to the men," he motioned to them running. "And you did, good job little bunny," he smiled. She nodded and walked to the horse. "If you would like, go the infirmary and get it looked at it.

Serena walked to a building that had a cross above it. She went in, and found a man at a desk. "I need some ice," He looked up at the small voice.

"Well, who are you?" he asked.

"I am a visitor," she said. He led her over to a freezer, and cornered her.

"A visitor?" he said, drenched with lust. "Well, how much?"

"Get off of me!" she screamed. "Endymion!" she screamed. The man advanced on her, and she threw the ice in his face. She ducked under him, but he swung down with his arm and she fell to the ground, her shoulder was in extreme pain. "ENDYMION!" she yelled even louder. The doctor laid over her, and she gasped for breath. There was a crash, but her shoulder hurt so much, she lost conscious.

Serena's shoulder and head was in pain. "Serena?" a deep voice called. She opened her eyes and peered at Endymion. "I'm sorry, I should have never let you go alone," he hugged her. She hugged him back. "Time to go, it's Malachite's turn, he and Mina are fighting outside if you would like to watch?"

She stepped out into the training grounds, and Mina was flipping away from Malachite. "Come on Mina," Serena cheered to herself.

"Cross slash, he's going to do it," Endymion nudged her. Malachite kicked her sword into the air, and he caught it, and crossed the swords at her throat. "Alright, let's go," he said. He led Serena over to the horse and helped her on. Climbing on, he road out back into the forest. He was quiet as the horse fled through the woods. "You can have the rest of the day off, I have to clean up," he told her. "The Queen expects me to find a wife at the masquerade," he laughed. "Hey, who knows?" he laughed again.

"Good luck," Serena said. Endymion halted the horse and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he looked at her.

"Endymion, I hope you live a happy life," she looked at him. "You deserve it, as the crowned prince," she told him. "You have to command the armies of Earth, try to please your mother, and put on a face to impress your people. I always thought you just sat around and ate brilliant food," she shrugged. Endymion nodded and rushed the horse on. Serena blushed to the tips of her ears. She was extremely attracted to Endymion all of a sudden. They arrived at the castle, and he put his steed away.

"Have a good night," he told her. "See you tomorrow," he walked off. Serena ran to her room, and collapsed in her bed. She was crying. Endymion was going to find a wife this evening, and it wasn't going to be her. She wanted to go to the Masquerade, but it was invitation only, mostly nobles and their beautiful daughters.

"A delivery for a Serena, Lita, Raye, Amy, and Mina?" a voice came. A servant was at the door with five boxes. Serena took them, and opened the one addressed to her. Silver fabric flowed out, as she lifted up a beautiful dress. A note fell out. "Serena, tell your friends to prepare for the ball, who cares about invitations! You know in your heart you deserve to be there just as much as all those other girls," the note read. "Luna" was scribbled at the bottom.

With a new hope, she went to take a bath.

Serena and the other girls wore their dresses. She walked into the ball through a back entrance, and put on her mask. It was filled with gold moon sequins and had come with her dress. The others had fabulous dresses, and they all dispersed into the party. She had her hair down as she made her way to the royal family. Endymion was sitting beside his mother, bored. He had on a suit, and a white mask. He looked up, and they made eye contact. He got up, and a few girls tried to speak to him, but his eyes were on the girl with silver dress. "Would you like to dance?" Serena took his hand and he led her out to the dance floor. Serena stared at his face.

"I couldn't not come," she told him.

"Well, follow me," he said, as he danced out onto a huge porch. Nobody was outside, and he led her in between the bushes and fountains, to a rose garden. "Why did you come?"

"Would you have sat there all night and not danced with anyone?"

"No, I would have been forced to dance with some girl," Endymion got up and brushed his gloved hand through his hair. His mask fell. He went to pick it up but Serena's hand landed on it before his.

"Don't put it on, don't go back in there," she whispered. "I know you don't want to, so don't do it. Come with me, we can go do whatever we want," she hugged him. He starred down at her hair and ran his hands through her hair.

"I can't, if my mother finds me not there-,"

"You're with me, with a woman, isn't that good enough for her? She loves you, no matter what. She loves you, that's why she has all these balls," Serena sighed. "And I love you too, and I know you love me, no matter how hard you try to put on a mask and hide it, right?" He starred down at her as the stars lit her eyes. He lowered his head to be near hers.

"Yes," he nodded. He kissed her, and she wrapped her hands around his neck. "But where do we go?" he broke away from her.

"Anywhere, as long as we're together," Serena kept her hands around his neck. He lifted her up and began to walk along the castle walls. "Where ARE we headed?"

"My room," he told her. Serena's heart fluttered with anticipation. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded. She really did more then anything. "Just to warn you, I have never been with anyone before,"

"Me neither," she admitted. Endymion looked down at her and smiled.

"That's comforting," he held her closer. "Nobody's touched my little bunny," he joked around. He was under the balcony that led to his room. "Climb on my back, I have to climb up," Serena clung to his neck as he climbed up. She climbed off onto the balcony, and he followed her. She walked into his room. It was filled with browns, greens, and navy blues. There was a painting of a beautiful girl with silver hair that was standing in the moonlight.

"Who's she?" Serena asked.

"The Moon Princess," he walked next to her. "My mom use to tell me stories about the moon, and how Queen Selenity of the moon hid her daughter on Earth. It's a myth, one I love to hear,"

"Can you tell me it?" she asked him.

"Well, there's not much. The Queen was pregnant with her one and only daughter, heir to the Moon Kingdom. She loved her so much, and the Queen had many enemies. To protect her daughter, she sent her and her court into hiding on Earth with her most trusted advisor. And that's all," he shrugged.

"I think you're in love with the Moon Princess," she turned to him, smiling.

"No, I think I am in love with you," he started kissing her. Serena giggled as he tickled her. He picked her up and gently put her on his bed.

"When did you start loving me?" Serena asked as he took off his shirt.

"The moment I saw you flying down that hill," he said in between kissing her. He slid her dress down her sides. "I just realized it when you wished me good luck trying to find a wife,"

"Did you find her?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," he looked at her. She giggled even more as she put her hands on his face and kissed him.

"Endymion!" the king called through the gardens. "Where is that boy?"

"Safe," a voice called out.

"Who's there?" the king asked.

"He has gone with a Serena," the voice said again. "I think they both wished to be left alone," a cloaked figure came out. She removed her hood. "We have some talking to do Terrene,"

"Selenity, what are you doing on Earth?" he looked at her. The Queen walked up to her husband and looked at the woman.

"Selenity, is it time?" she asked her.

"Gaia, I think it time we talked about a date of marriage and coronation. Uniting the Moon Kingdom and Earth is a big deal," she sighed. "But Serenity is happy," she smiled, "With your son,"

"Serena?" Terrene asked in disbelief. "The small blonde girl?"

"Yes, my little Serenity. But she is busy right now, I say we break it to them tomorrow," the Moon Queen went inside. "I hope you have the same punch as seventeen years ago, that was fantastic!"

Serena opened her eyes and looked at a canopy with green drapes. She turned to Endymion who was fast asleep. She inched closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. He stirred and his eyes opened. "Good morning,"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mhhmm," he grabbed her waist under the covers and pulled her to him. "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About me and you, do you think you could take the duty of being Queen of Earth?" he put his face in her neck, and bit.

"Yes, ow!" she yelled. He pulled away and looked at the mark.

"You wanted me to do it sooner or later," he told her. She smiled and was going to bite him, when there was a knock at the door. "What?" Endymion called in annoyance.

"There's a very important person, correction people that want to see you both," Jadeite's voice could be heard. "And I can't believe you guys! Left the ball, had the Queen all in a hub-bub," he yelled through the door. Endymion was about the yell back, but Serena held her finger to his lips.

"Jadeite?" her voice came.

"Yes?"

"Did you dance with Raye last night?"

"Yes,"

"Did you do anything more with Raye last night?"

"Maybe," his sly tone came.

"Then you go and find her and continue that little spree you're on, we'll be down in two minutes," she told him. They heard his boots clomp down the hallway. "We better go," she said, putting on her dress.

"You want a shirt?"

"Why, it's not cold," she told him. He shook his head and pointed to the small black and blue circle on her neck. "Oh, yeah," she answered. He threw her one and she placed it on.

They strolled down the hallway. The others were talking at the palace doors. "Serena," Mina whispered into her ear. "Geesh, you even beat me". Serena blushed. Endymion pushed open the doors and walked inside.

"Endymion," he mother hugged him. Serena turned to see a lady that was looking at her. She was beautiful, with long silver hair, like the picture Endymion had up on his wall! The Moon Princess, just like her!

"Serenity!" the lady said in a sweet voice. Serena ran to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Mommy!" she cried. She had never seen her, but she knew this woman was her mother. Just the feeling she was radiating, and how this woman looked a little like herself. "Where did you come from?"

"The moon, my little Moon Princess," she hushed. Endymion gasped and looked at Serena. "And your court, Princess Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter," she looked at Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita. "I hid you all for protection, but now you have your own powers, and someone else who protects you," she looked up at Endymion. "Prince, I am very pleased to meet you," she nodded at him. He bowed to her and walked up.

"Your majesty," he looked at her. She was regal and almost seemed to demand attention as she stood there with Serena standing behind her.

"Prince Endymion, crowned Prince of Earth," she smiled at him. "You are much like I remember you, with the dark hair and eyes taken from the ocean. I would love to speak with you more, but my kingdom needs a ruler, Serenity, prepare your things,"

"Queen…I am to go to the moon with you?" Serena asked.

"The people of the Moon wish to meet their princess," she looked at her. "Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy are coming also, you won't be alone," she shook her head. Serena breathed out in defeat and headed for the door. "Serenity," she called. She turned to see all of the people in the room starring at her. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Serena looked at Endymion and walked out the doors.

"Wow," Jadeite broke the silence. Endymion hesitated, and ran out the doors, to find two people dragging Serena off.

"Serena!" he yelled and began running after them. They turned and dropped her. The four girls and generals ran out, followed by the Queen of the Moon.

"They have heard, we must get you to the Moon," she ran over to Serena.

"I don't want to live on the Moon!" Serena cried out. "I want to stay here, I like it on Earth,"

"Dear, those men tried to kidnap you! You're no longer a normal girl on Earth, you can not avoid what you are," the Queen explained.

"Endymion, tell her I don't want to go!" Serena threw herself at him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"As the Crowned Prince of Earth, I decree you go to the Moon. You're people need you. I know how you feel, but you can't hide. You can't pretend to be something you're not,"

"Oh, Serenity dear, you can come visit Endymion, but you need to be trained to be proper and a good negotiator to serve the Moon. He will be at a ball in celebration of you. All of the most regal people in the galaxy will be there," the Queen smiled. "Let's go, time to leave," she pushed her towards her room. Serena left Endymion and headed to her room.

Serenity yawned. She had been through extreme training all week. She sat upon a silver throne. Countless suitors came to ask for a dance, but she denied them all. He wasn't here, like her mother had promised.

Luna had come back from Earth, and Serena had to get used to the fact that she was a cat. She starred as her court sat on either side of her. They were watching her and the many guests that danced in the Moon Palace's ballroom.

"Miss, you seem, lonely," a deep voice asked. She looked up to see Endymion in his princely clothing. "I don't know if you want to dance, because if you are waiting for someone,"

"Yes, that would be pleasant," she nodded at him. He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor.

"It just sends negative feelings to my heart to see you sitting there in thought," he held her close. She breathed in his scent and put her hand on his shoulder. "I was also wondering if you would like to exit this party and go somewhere more private?"

"I don't know. I serve my people now," she eyed the exit as he led her towards it.

"Well, to serve your people, you need to govern fairly," they danced out the door. They kept dancing on the terrace, where the Earth glowed with blue radiance. "Also, being able to command troops goes in there somewhere," as he lifted her up. "Producing and heir is important too," he walked up a set of stairs. "But for that you need a king. You see, I myself are in this type of situation, and I was wondering if we could solve both of our problems,"

"As Princess of the Moon, I might have to decline. I have heard the Prince of the Earth is reckless," he opened a door to a room. "And that his only love is jousting,"

"Ah, that use to be true," he dropped her on the bed. He began kissing her as she lay down. "But now, he is starting to settle down into his fate of being King and accept that he has to find a Queen,"

"I love you Endymion," she hugged him.

"I love you too Serenity," he wrapped his arms around her small waist.


End file.
